<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Come Back Soon by hlizzier23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952592">Please Come Back Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlizzier23/pseuds/hlizzier23'>hlizzier23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlizzier23/pseuds/hlizzier23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the wedding Ian goes through a depressive episode. Mickey, being the loving husband he is takes care of Ian during this hard time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Come Back Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I've been writing fanfics for a while now but this is my first time posting one. It's not the best, but I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days.</p>
<p>48 hours. </p>
<p>2,880 minutes since Ian last got out of bed. </p>
<p>It pained Mickey to see his husband like this. He wasn’t sure why this was happening. I mean everything had been fine, amazing actually. They had been happily married for 8 months and were living the life they both dreamed of. Mickey and Ian both had good, steady jobs and were now the head of the Gallagher house. They didn’t care that they were still living in the Gallagher house with all Ian’s siblings. It’s not like they had enough money to move even if they wanted to, but they honestly didn’t care. Most of the time it was just Ian, Mickey, and Liam at home, because everyone else was doing who knows what. Mickey would never admit it, but he liked living this domestic life. </p>
<p>Everything was perfect, until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>It was a chilly Thursday afternoon when Mickey got a call from Ian’s boss. When he saw who was calling his heart dropped. He knew this could mean one thing and one thing only. Ian was either manic or depressed. He answered the call and the woman on the other end explained what was happening. Basically it seemed that Ian was falling into a depressive episode. Mickey sighed as he hung up the phone. “Shit,” he whispered to himself. Ian’s meds had been working great and he hadn’t had any episodes since they had been back together. Well, there were a few here and there but he was able to get his meds back on track before it got too serious. Even though this sucked, Mickey knew Ian’s meds were bound to go out of balance at some point.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately Mickey wasn’t able to leave work since none of his shithead co workers would cover for him. He tried explaining how serious this was to his boss, but the stuck up prick could care less. Luckily his shift was over in two hours and Lip was able to pick up Ian from work and watch him until Mickey got home. </p>
<p>On his walk from the L to the Gallagher house Mickey thought about the first time Ian was depressed. It felt like such a long time about, but at the same time he remembers it like it was yesterday. He remembers how worried he was. Before then Mickey had never heard of bi polar disorder or any kind of mental illness really. He remembers the look on the Gallagher siblings face. They knew this shit was serious. They tried telling Mickey Ian needed help, like immediately, but he wanted to take care of him himself. Yeah, it might have been selfish, but Mickey loved Ian and really thought he was doing what was best for him. </p>
<p>Tears were forming in his eyes as he reached the gate to the Gallagher house. He took one last drag of the cig he had been smoking and sighed. This was going to be a long hard few days. That didn’t matter though. Him and Ian were married. It was Mickey’s job to stay strong and help Ian get through this. No matter what they were going to get through this together. </p>
<p>Mickey scurried up the steps and opened the creaky door. He walked in to find Lip sitting on the couch next to Liam. They were watching something on the tv but Mickey didn’t care to figure what it was. As Mickey walked in the booth looked over in Mickey’s direction. For a second no one said anything. They just exchanged worried looks back and forth. Until finally Mickey broke the silence. </p>
<p>“Ian upstairs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lip replied quietly and then began speaking again. “Got home a few hours ago, went upstairs and hasn’t gotten out of bed since. I checked on him a few times, but he;s just been sleeping.” </p>
<p>Mickey pinched the brim of his nose and nodded his head. He really appreciated that Lip was there to help Ian. Mickey didn’t say anything else and quickly went upstairs. He stood on the doorway of Ian and his bedroom. It was dark and quiet. He could see Ian laying on his side, still in his work uniform, slowly breathing. Mickey couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not. After a few moments he quietly walked over to the side of the bed Ian was on. He placed his hand on Ian’s warm cheek and bent down next to him. Mickey could now see that Ian was awake. His eyes were red and tears streamed down his face. The sight of this made Mickey want to break down, but he knew he had to stay strong. Ian already knew how much this hurt Mickey, but Mickey would never admit it to his face. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Mickey said quietly while slowly rubbing his thumb across Ian’s cheek. Ian said nothing. He kept his eyes focused on the wall. More tears started falling from Ian’s eyes though. </p>
<p>“You wanna change outta those clothes?” Mickey asked. Again, he got no response but Mickey went over to grab a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants. Without saying a word Mickey sat Ian up on the side of the bed. As he did Ian mumbled a few words that sound like “stop” and “leave me alone” but Mickey chose to ignore them. Mickey started by taking off his boots and socks. He then went to unbutton his uniform shirt and then took off the white t-shirt underneath it. </p>
<p>“First time i’m undressing you in a non sexual way huh?” Mickey said with a smile. Usually Ian would laugh at something like this but not today. Not when Ian felt like everything in his life was awful, like he was worthless, like he was trapped under a pile of rocks. These thoughts began to rush through his head more as Mickey undressed him. As Mickey began to undo his belt he felt Ian’s long arms wrap around his waist. He could feel the warmth of Ian against his chest. This took Mickey by surprise and all he could think to do was hold his husband. They stayed like this for a few moments. Mickey could feel the wetness of Ian’s tears soaking through his shirt. This made Mickey feel even worse. He wished more than anything that he could take this pain away from Ian. The worst feeling in the world is seeing the person you love in so  much pain. Ian sniffled and finally broke the silence. </p>
<p>“I’m… I’m sorry Mick… this is all my fault…. You shouldn't have to deal with this i-” </p>
<p>“Stop. Don’t be sorry E, it’s ok. I married your ass and I'm going to deal with you till the day I die. You got nothing to be sorry for.. Ok,’ Mickey said cutting off Ian before he could say anything else. He grabbed Ians head so he was looking into his green eyes. </p>
<p>“I love you Ian, more than anything. This is just a small bump in the road and we're going to get through it. Remember when I said through sickness and health. I fuckin’ mean it. Ok?” Mickey said. In return Ian nodded his head. This sucked but it wasn’t the end of the world, they were going to be just fine. They were freaking Mickey and Ian Gallagher they could get through anything thrown their way. </p>
<p>Mickey finished undressing Ian, and then dressed in the fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants. He then helped Ian to the bathroom. He knew in the next few days Ian would get much worse, like to the point where he couldn’t even get up to use the bathroom. Mickey didn’t want Ian getting a kidney infection or anything so he knew it was a good idea for him to take him to the bathroom while he still could. After they finished up there, Mickey helped Ian back to their room and placed a kiss on his head as he pulled the covers over Ian. He also forced Ian to take his pills. When Ian was like this it was always really hard to get him to take his meds. He hated the way they made him feel, but Mickey always reminded him he would feel worse if he didn’t take them. </p>
<p>Mickey decided Ian probably wanted to be alone so he went downstairs to join his two brother-in-laws. He went downstairs to find all the Gallagher’s sitting at the table. They were having what seemed to be a pretty serious conversation about something Mickey could care less about. They all became quiet when they noticed Mickey had come in the room.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ian doing ok?” Debbie asked as she got up to put the bowl Franny had just been eating out of in the sink. </p>
<p>Mickey sighed. He hated when people asked if Ian was ok. Of course he wasn’t o fucking k. But Mickey knew they only asked because they were worried, and they didn’t really know what else to say. It took everything out of Mickey to not snap and say “What the fuck do you think?” These people were his family now and this wasn’t the time to act like the thug he was. </p>
<p>“Um, not really, but he’ll be fine… He always is.” Mickey finally said. Debbie didn’t say anything back instead she just nodded. She understood in fact they all understood. They were just all so grateful Ian had someone like Mickey to take care of him. Honestly, if Mickey weren’t around Ian would probably be in a really dark place, but no one wanted to think about that. </p>
<p>Everyone just went back to what they were doing. They weren’t trying to be rude to Mickey; they just knew he probably wasn’t in the mood to talk. Which he wasn’t. He made a sandwich for him and Ian and went back upstairs. He knew Ian wasn’t going to want to eat anything but Mickey still though he would try. He was right Ian just said he wasn’t hungry. Mickey ate his dinner and then went to bed holding his husband close. </p>
<p>That was two days ago. </p>
<p>Nothing had gotten any better, in fact Ian was feeling worse. But it would get worse before it got better, and Mickey knew that. Thankfully Mickey had been able to take off the past few days. He knew someone needed to be home with Ian. The first few days of Ian’s episodes were usually the worst and there was no way Mickey would let him be at home by himself all day. </p>
<p>Mickey was sitting on the couch watching some show on TLC he had never seen before. It was actually really entertaining though. It was about these brides who went to each other's wedding, and would rank them and shit. Those bitches were ruthless. If anyone said anything to MIckey about his wedding like these girls were he would beat the shit out of them. Anyway, no one was home so he wasn’t ashamed to be watching that show and enjoying it. About an hour into his TLC marathon he decided it might be a good idea to check on Ian. </p>
<p>Over the past few days Ian was sleeping at least 16 hours a day, maybe even more, and the rest of those hours were spent staring at the ceiling or wall. Every once in a while Mickey was able to shove a little bit of food down his throat and force him to drink so water. He knew he took everything out of Ian to eat just a bite of toast, but he didn’t want him to starve or anything. Mickey had also been forcing Ian to take his meds, which thankfully Ian had done without too much convincing. </p>
<p>Mickey walked into the room and saw Ian laying on his back, which made Mickey happy because it meant he moved from his side to back. When he heard Mickey enter the room he looked over at his husband with a blank expression on his face. This made Mickey smile. Yeah, it wasn’t much, but over the past few days when Mickey would check on him, Ian wouldn’t even flinch. </p>
<p>“How ya feelin?’’ Mickey asked even though he knew he wouldn’t get a response. To his surprise Ian made a noise. It wasn’t quite an actual word but better than nothing right? </p>
<p>“Feelin a little better huh?” Again Mickey got no response but he didn’t care. When Ian was like this Mickey could see he wasn’t behind his eyes. It was hard to describe, but when he looked into those green eyes the person looking back wasn’t Ian. It was like no one was home. But today Mickey could see there was someone there, it wasn’t Ian but there was someone. </p>
<p>Hygiene obviously wasn’t Ians top priority right now, but Mickey thought maybe a shower would make him feel a little better. So Mickey helped him out of bed and walked him to the bathroom. In the distance he could hear someone coming up the stairs. Mickey sat Ian on the toilet, turned on the show and began undressing Ian. Mickey knew this was going to take a lot out of Ian, but he knew being clean could possibly make him feel a little better. </p>
<p>“Yo,” A familiar voice called from the top of the stairs. A startled Mickey turned to see Lip holding Freddie in his arms. Lip had his own house but he would come check on Ian every once in a while. Well he was more there to check on Mickey because taking care of someone in that state was physically and mentall exhausting.  </p>
<p>Mickey gave him a friendly look and went back to undressing Ian. </p>
<p>“Guess he’s feeling better. I just came by to make sure you guys were ok. I’ll be downstairs if you need any help or anything.” Lip said, turning to go back down the stairs. Mickey didn’t say anything, but he knew that Lip knew how grateful he was for him. This was really hard on Mickey and even though he could handle it, it was nice to have someone make sure he was alright. </p>
<p>Mickey finished undressing Ian and helped him to the shower. He then took off his own clothes and stepped in with Ian. Ian and Mickey stood under the warm water holding on to each other. Mickey took a deep breath and choked back tears. He wanted nothing more to have Ian back. He missed his happy, loving, amazing husband. But he had to shake that feeling away. If Ian saw Mickey sad, it would only make him feel worse. Mickey helped Ian wash his body and hair and then helped him out of the shower when they were done. Mickey guided Ian back to their room and put him in some clean clothes. Before Mickey could finish putting on Ian’s shirt he was already climbing back into bed. </p>
<p>It was beginning to get dark outside meaning the other Gallagher’s would be home soon. Mickey left Ian to sleep, because he knew the shower took all of the energy Ian had. Mickey headed downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. Once downstairs he found Debbie sitting on the couch focused on her phone and Lip, Liam and Carl in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Hey Mickey, how’s it going,” Carl called from the kitchen as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Mickey nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. Carl handed him a beer and they both sat down at the kitchen table with Lip. As they did Lip began to talk. </p>
<p>“Look man,” He said shifting his focus to Mickey. “Ian’s really lucky to have you. I mean this is going to sound really cheesy, but you're the best thing that's happened to him. Like you’ve always been there for him and I’m glad you two are finally married.” He said shifting Freddie on his lap. </p>
<p>“Yeah man, I never thought I would say this about a Millovich, but you’re a really good guy.” Carl added taking a swig from his beer. </p>
<p>Those compliments made Mickey feel all warm and soft inside. He would never ever admit it, but he really loved his new family. He never had a typically lovey family or whatever, but now that he did he really liked it. Mickey smiled and took a long sip of his beer. Usually Mickey would beat the shit out of anyone who said any soft shit like that to him, but he really appreciates it. Mickey spent the next few hours talking with his new family. After everyone went to bed Mickey went outside for a smoke. He thought about him and Ian. He thought about his new family. He thought about how the past 8 months had been the best of his life. Then he started thinking about how much he wanted Ian to be better. He missed his husband. </p>
<p>Mickey put out the cigarette and headed upstairs. He found Ian asleep in the same spot he had left him. Mickey was exhausted so he climbed in bed, wrapped his hands around Ian’s waist, and put his head in the crook of Ian’s neck. He took in his husband's scent and then placed a soft kiss on Ian’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Good night Ian. I love you man. Please come back soon I miss you,” Mickey whispered into Ian’s back as tears formed in his eyes. He really missed his husband, but he knew he would be back to himself soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I know this isn't the best, but I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments and kudos. </p>
<p>Also follow my new twitter- @hlizzier</p>
<p>Thanks!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>